Electric tools, such as a drill or an electrical hammer, usually have a main handle which may be operated by the user with one hand. However, when such tools work, a relatively large impact will act on the hand, and it is hard to meet the operating requirements just with one hand holding the tool. In particular, when a high torque or a large force output is needed, an auxiliary handle is generally provided to increase the handling stability and meet the operating requirements, to ensure the safety of the user and to reduce the risk of possible damage.
At present, the auxiliary handle and the tool are connected by a sleeve or thread connection. The sleeve connection needs to pass through the head portion of the housing, thus the operation is inconvenient and needs to take up the axial space of the housing so that the axial size of the whole tool may be increased. The thread connection is not stable since there is only one connection point between the auxiliary handle and the tool.